fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardassian Union/Background
14th century * 1345 - The Hebitian Age comes to an end as Cardassia Prime is plagued by famine and disease. The planet undergoes severe climate change, destroying much of its natural habitats and forcing the inhabitants to adopt a strict militaristic society. 16th century * 1591 - For the first time, the Cardassian race is united under a singular planetary government. Urrent Gar becomes de facto ruler of all of Cardassia. * Undated - The Cardassians make first contact with the Bajorans when a Bajoran solar-sailor enters the Cardassian system. 17th century * 1670 - The Cardassians achieve warp drive. In the years to come, the Cardassians begin a campaign of expansion across the stars, occupying neighbouring systems. 19th century * 1870 - The Detapa Council and the Obsidian Order are both established this year. Together with Cardassian Central Command, they unite to form a unified hegemony that will eventually come to be known as the Cardassian Union that governs over all Cardassian-occupied territories. Tret Akleen, founder of the Union, becomes its head of state. * Undated - The True Way plants agents among the three factions that form the Union. 22nd century * 2152 - A Cardassian crew lands on an unknown planet where they contract a silicon-based virus. Unknown to them, the crew are being monitored by the Organians. The infected crew members are killed by their comrades in order to keep the virus from spreading. * Undated - The burial vaults of the First Hebitians are uncovered on Cardassia and looted of their treasures. The plundered riches rejuvenate the Cardassians' failing economy, leading to a renewed military buildup that results in the conquest of several nearby worlds. 23rd century * Undated - During this century, the impoverished Cardassians are suffering from famine and disease, leading to millions of deaths. The frail population then turned to a militaristic ideology and relied heavily on the military's expansion into the galaxy to obtain the natural resources they needed. In order to sustain the population, the military colonized numerous worlds and in return had complete power over the people as a totalitarian military dictatorship. 24th century 2309 * The Cardassian Union arrives at Bajor, initially under the pretense of peaceful cooperation. However, the increasing military presence on Bajor would eventually become a full-fledged occupation of the planet. 2318 * First contact is made with the United Federation of Planets. 2319 * The Occupation of Bajor begins as the peaceful Bajorans surrender with minimal resistance. 2328 * First contact is made with the Klingon Empire. * First contact is made with the Ferengi Alliance. * The Cardassian Union is engaged in conflict with the Lissepians by this year. * First contact is made with the Orion Syndicate. * An ancient Klingon vessel is discovered in the Betreka Nebula this year. The Cardassians and Klingons fight each other over salvage rights to the vessel, which is ultimately claimed by the Klingons, but the conflict goes on to last eighteen years. 2346 * The Betreka Nebula conflict is resolved. * The construction of the ore processing station Terok Nor in orbit above Bajor nears completion. * Gul Skrain Dukat is appointed as the new ruling Prefect of Bajor. 2347 * The Cardassian Union engages in open warfare with the Federation. 2351 * Construction of Terok Nor is completed. 2357 * The Gallitep labour camp on Bajor is liberated by the Bajoran Resistance. 2360 * Gul Dukat assumes command of Terok Nor. 2361 * Obsidian Order operative Iliana Ghemor volunteers for an undercover assignment on Bajor. She is surgically altered to appear as a Bajoran and infiltrate the Resistance. Her memories are erased. 2362 * The Setlik III Massacre takes place. * Starfleet officer Raymond Boone is killed and replaced with a Cardassian spy. Within the year, "Boone" resigns from Starfleet, leaves his wife, and moves to a Cardassian border planet. 2366 * The Cardassian ship Ravinok is attacked by the Breen and forced to crash land on Dozaria. Twelve died in the crash while the remaining Cardassian crew and Bajoran labourers are put to work in a Breen dilithium mine. 2367 * Hostilities between the Cardassian Union and the Federation are officially resolved. * The USS Phoenix, under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell, launches a series of illegal raids against the Cardassians, in hopes of instigating renewed hostilities. The Phoenix is tracked down by the Enterprise-D, with the assistance of Gul Macet, and eventually surrenders. 2368 * Around this time, Obsidian Order operative Elim Garak is exiled from Cardassia. * Enabran Tain, director of the Obsidian Order, retires. 2369 * The Occupation of Bajor ends after decades of strip-mining and continuous fighting with resistance elements. After plundering all the resources and treasures they can, the Cardassian Union withdraws from the Bajoran system which soon after falls under the protection of the Federation. * A Cardassian sneak attack on the Federation system Minos Korva, staged in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, is prevented by Captain Edward Jellico, temporarily in command of the Enterprise-D. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard is taken captive by Cardassian forces on Celtris III and tortured by Gul Madred. He is released after the embarrassing defeat of the Cardassians at the McAllister Nebula. * The mining station Terok Nor in orbit of Bajor is abandoned during the Cardassian retreat. The Bajoran Provisional Government requests Starfleet assistance in maintaining the station, and it is renamed Deep Space 9. The Enterprise-D arrives to offload personnel and equipment. * Seska, an agent of the Obsidian Order, joins the Maquis, posing as a Bajoran. 2370 * The Cardassian Union attempts to regain its influence over Bajor by supporting a Bajoran terrorist group known as The Circle. * The Maquis, a group of former Federation citizens dissatisfied by the secession of their colonized worlds to the Cardassians, declare an unofficial war on the Cardassian Union after rejecting the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. 2371 * The Obsidian Order exposes Legate Tekeny Ghemor's ties to the Cardassian dissident movement. * An official peace treaty is signed between Bajor and the Cardassian Union. * The Cardassian Obsidian Order, together with the Romulan Tal Shiar, are lured into a trap when they attack the Founders' homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant. The following battle leads to the complete destruction of the combined Romulan-Cardassian fleet of twenty ships and severely cripples both organizations, which, in turn, reduces possible resistance against the Dominion down to the Federation and the Klingon Empire. 2372 * With the Obsidian Order destroyed, the Cardassian dissident movement gains ground and succeeds in overthrowing Central Command. Political control of Cardassia is transferred to the Detapa Council. * The Klingon Empire launches an invasion of Cardassian space, believing the Union to have been taken over by Dominion infiltrators. * The Korma Conference is bombed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which itself is later commandeered by Gul Dukat. 2373 * Negotiations between the Dominion and the Cardassian Union take place. When the Dominion later begin their invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, they establish their foothold in Cardassian space and promise to help restore the crippled Union by providing humanitarian, economic and military aid in exchange for the Cardassians' loyalty. * A Dominion fleet enters the Alpha Quadrant and heads straight for Cardassia Prime. After arriving in Cardassian space, they are quick to destroy all presence of both the Klingon Empire and the Maquis. * Gul Dukat is appointed the new head of the Cardassian government. Though this officially promotes him to the rank of legate, he prefers to keep the title of gul as it sounds more "hands-on". * The Dominion War begins after Starfleet mines the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole in an effort to stop the Dominion from sending more reinforcements to Cardassia. * The Dominion succeeds in capturing Deep Space 9. * The Dominion shipyards at Torros III are destroyed by a Starfleet-Klingon taskforce. 2374 * The Federation reclaim Deep Space 9 after the Dominion reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant mysteriously vanish while traveling through the wormhole. The Dominion's Alpha Quadrant fleet is outflanked by Klingon reinforcements and forced to fall back to Cardassian space. Gul Dukat is captured by Federation forces when they retake the station. * Gul Corat Damar, former aide to Gul Dukat, is promoted to legate and appointed the new leader of the Cardassian Union. However, he merely serves as the Founders' proxy. * The Dominion conquers Betazed and Benzar. * Benzar is liberated from Dominion occupation by the Romulans. * The First Battle of Chin'toka takes place and ends with a Federation Alliance victory. The system remains contested until the Second Battle of Chin'toka the following year. 2375 * The Dominion shipyards at Monac are destroyed by a Klingon strike force. * The Dominion form an alliance with the Breen Confederacy in order to turn the tide of the war. * Legate Damar calls upon the Cardassian people to rise up against Dominion oppression, forming the Cardassian Liberation Front. A group of rebels attack and destroy the Vorta cloning facility on Rondac III. * Damar's rebellion recieves assistance from the Federation as Kira Nerys of the Bajoran Militia is granted a Starfleet commission and sent to teach Damar's resistance in guerilla tactics. * Gul Ruvok betrays the CLF and provides the Dominion with the location of Damar's rebel bases, leading to the swift destruction of the resistance movement. Damar, Kira and Garak survive and go into hiding on Cardassia. * Legate Broca replaces Damar as the new puppet ruler of the Cardassian Union. * The disenfranchised Cardassian population begins to actively rise up against the Dominion. * In order to bring a swift end to the uprising on Cardassia, the Dominion completely destroys Lakarian City, wiping out 2 million Cardassian citizens within minutes. The Dominion threatens to destroy another city any and every time an act of sabotage occurs. * The final battle of the Dominion War begins as the Federation Alliance invades Cardassia. During the battle, the Cardassian forces turn on the Dominion. * The Female Changeling calls for the execution of Legate Broca and the extermination of the Cardassian race, ordering the Jem'Hadar to begin bombing whole cities. * Damar is killed while his forces attempt to storm Dominion Headquarters. * After being captured, the Female Founder is cured of the morphogenic virus by Odo. In gratitude, she orders all Dominion forces to stand down and surrenders herself to Federation forces. By this time, however, over 800 million Cardassians have been slaughtered. * The Dominion War officially ends with the signing of the Treaty of Bajor. After the Founder is taken into Federation custody, all Dominion forces return to the Gamma Quadrant. * Territorial borders are returned to their pre-war state, but the Cardassian Union has effectively collapsed following the Dominion's attempted genocide of the Cardassians. With no government to reinforce his exile, Elim Garak is allowed to return to Cardassia and assist with reconstruction efforts. Category:Star Trek Category:Cardassian Union Category:Backgrounds